The hunger for games
by Wakingtoadream
Summary: a collection of peoms, some more angst then others, for the hunger games... please enjoy!
1. mocking

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~mocking~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All of this is just a game to them,

A tug-of-war.

Though the places and faces may change,

The reasons do not.

Caged birds, and their 'keepers'.

We're just a part of their games,

Their pawns to play with,

Though many think it's just a small price to pay.

_We have a cage to protect us,_

_A hand to feed us,_

_What more could we want?_

That's what we thought.

But others wanted more,

Wanted _freedom,_

They wanted out from this cage.

Not too many saw it that way.

They needed something to convince them,

Something to push them over the edge,

Something…? No…

Some_one._

That's where I come in.

It was by random, though it doesn't seem like that to me.

They claimed it was for the best,

They pulled me out from the cage,

Painted me with fire,

_And clipped my wings._

And now, here I stand,

Cold and empty on the inside,

Burning on the outside.

A jay sitting on the rope of this Tug-of-War,

Mocking both sides.

**A/N Tee hee! another peom! i just love doing these! **

**and thank you The unknown banana, Charlotte Wilks, and  
moqueur oiseau! it means a alot to me when you comment! ^O^!**

**so... tell me what you think? ^_^?**


	2. they say

They say,

Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me.

They say, but here I stand; broken.

Yet no stones were thrown,

No sticks were swung,

One word _did _break me.

_SNOW_

They say it's fluffy, beautifully, and soft.

I don't know what kind of drug _they're _taking.

Then again, they don't know snow like I do.

It's cruel, cold, and uncaring

Of what or _who _it freezes.

Snow only looks safe, but I know better.

When you step on snow, the devil beneath it comes to life.

The thing it boils down to.

_ICE_

Because I did what they wouldn't dare do, and didn't even mean to.

No, not just me, others who _purposefully_ stepped on that snow.

Then again, they stepped lightly.

I managed to make a dent.

Then a crater.

Of course, I was only a puppet.

A prop, if you if you will,

That just happened to be caught in the middle of the war

A war of ice and fire

And _I _was the spark,

The ignition to a fire that I had thought was out of control.

Sometimes, I still think it is.

And now I'm frozen to the core,

So bare and brittle,

So close to snapping or shattering,

So yes, sticks and stones _can _and_ will _break my bones,

But _they _also say,

_Loose lips sink ships_

And my ship is good as sunk.

disclaimer: I dont own the hunger game books :(

**A/N just a little depressing veiw of president snow... WHOM I WISH TO KILL THAT THIS POINT ( my friends mom has my mockingjay book, and i didn't get to finish it yet :( )**

**this my first peom so... erm... tell me what you think...?**

**your friend, TACO**


	3. coins

The world isn't black and white…

More so, a million shades of gray.

So to say that fire is good,

And snow is bad…

Is it really fair?

Is it really _true?_

Yes, I'm their mocking jay,

Not because their 'good',

Not because it's 'right'.

Then why?

Because this side is the lesser of two evils?

Similar goals?

Or just plain usage?

At first I was welcomed,

Because I was needed.

The comfort was an illusion,

The help was false.

I was used, just like before,

And when something is not longer need,

When it's no longer _useful_

It's discarded

That person seemed one way on the outside,

Determined, willful, and fit to be a leader,

Only for me to see the coin's other side,

The side facing down.

Or maybe I was reading the signs wrong…?

Cruel, conniving, and power hungry.

Two sides of the same coin.

Lies, truth

Loss, gain

Pain, peace

_Life, death _

Coins have two sides,

But coins need to be flipped.

DISCLAIMER: i don't *sniff* own the hunger games *sniff*

**A/N im glad ppl seem to like these **

**As much as I like writing them :D oh, and should I just put all my poems into one story? :/ it's up to you ppl, and thankyou for reviews! **

**Your friend,**

**TACO**


	4. tick tock

'Tick tock', you say,

The arena's a clock!

You squeak it over, again, and again,

Do you think it'll change the mess we're in?

What are those words to you?

A warning?

An omen?

A comfort?

A spell?

So that if you chant them enough…

We'll all wake from this hell?

But your singing tells me we're still alive,

That we can make it form this place and survive.

Your ticking and tocking,

Is it a timer?

Are you the bird,

And we, the miners?

But there's no sense in thinking,

Our ears meet blank air,

As we suddenly realize,

Your voice is not there.

Our bird has sopped talking.

Danger is near.

We have been stalked.

It's the moment we've feared.

Tick tock,

This hell is a clock,

Just as you said,

As the sea turns red.

**I don't own the hunger games **


	5. Fluttering

I flutter my wings,

To reach for the light,

I flutter my wings,

In false hope of flight.

That hope, just out of reach,

That fear, just like a leach,

That drains to you to the core,

Biting at you like a sore.

Love; it parts two ways,

It twists,

It turns,

It sways

_Then disappears._

Desperation burns like a fire,

Only to cool without it's sire.

Chaos, it breads here.

Sadness, it feeds here.

Pain, as loud as a whistle,

Hate, as sharp as a thistle.

_This longing…_

I want to do something.

_This numbness…_

I feel nothing.

The images, they flash,

The minutes, they pass.

I fluttered my wings,

In search for that light,

I fluttered my wings,

But… my wings don't move…

What more is there that I can prove?

**A/N ok, i put all meh poems in one lil story-thingy :)**

**i hope you like 'em!**


End file.
